


May 1808 :: Twins

by schwertlilie



Series: White Flags [11]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Canada, Gen, Headcanon, Historical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-27
Updated: 2012-05-27
Packaged: 2017-11-06 02:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/413654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schwertlilie/pseuds/schwertlilie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remember that note about Quebec being split into two halves in 1791? Yeah. Arthur finds out that splitting a colony into a French piece and an English piece has, once again, brought about two more personifications. Headcanon ahoy, and short scene is short.</p>
            </blockquote>





	May 1808 :: Twins

_May 1808 :: Montreal, Lower Canada_

Arthur stared at his colony. "Twins, you say?"

Matthew fidgeted. "I assume so, sir, but I didn't find them for several days."

"That's close enough for our kind, but... _Two_ new personifications, lad, you're sure?"

"I'm sure. After splitting me in two, what else did you expect?" 

"I _expected_ that you would remain Que- Lower Canada," he corrected himself, "and that a new personification would appear for Upper Canada and the English-speakers there. And now you're... What are you?" 

"The Canadas, just as I was last year."

"I see." Arthur took a breath, tried to focus. Two new siblings, just his. "Why didn't you tell me before?"

"Because you were on ship when I found them. I tried to tell you when you first debarked, but-"

Well, it was his fault, but Matthew should never have let Arthur go on about taxes and tariffs the way he had, not with news like this. "Something of this magnitude _cannot wait_ , lad, no matter what you think I want to hear or speak about. Do you understand?"

"... Yes, sir."

"Good." He stood, reached for his coat.

"Sir?"

"What are you waiting for, Matthew? I want to have a look at them myself. Fetch your coat, there's a good lad."

Matthew nodded, and hurried from the room; Arthur hummed to himself, and wondered what to name the children.


End file.
